Dark Side of the Moon
by alwysdaydreamn
Summary: Bella's marriage to Jacob Black fell apart in just one night, a night filled with darkness and violence. Now she is on the run to save her and her young sons life, looking for protection in the most unlikely of places...in the arms of Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

I prayed it would end soon. That he would decide that he had had enough and would leave me be. If not for me, then hopefully he would stop for our son.

"Where were you?" He asked, his brown eyes were almost black with anger.

"I told you, I went to see Emmett. He hadn't seen Joel in a while," I closed my eyes as I felt my back hit the wall. "That's all, I swear

"I don't believe you," his fingers were digging into my shoulders hard now. "I thought I told you no more visits to Emmett's."

"And I thought I told you we were just friends," I winced. "I told you he's with Rosalie."

"It doesn't matter Bella," he voice was dark. "I told you not to do it and you did it anyway."

"I…I'm sorry."

"You better be," he pressed his lips firmly to mine. "I don't want this to happen again."

_That's it._

"And I don't want you to see Emily anymore," I gulped as the words fell from my lips.

Jacob turned to face me, a look of pure anger on his face. His strong hands met my shoulders and shoved me back into the heart of the living room. My feet gave out form under me as they made contact with a pile of Lego's on the floor. A frightened gasp escaped my lips, as I felt my body fly backwards, landing directly on top of another pile of toys.

"I told you that's none of your business," his voice was dark and cold as he walked towards me.

"And I told you Emmett was just a friend. You take a shot at believing me, then I will leave it be," I couldn't believe the words that just came out of my mouth. He was going to do me in this time for sure,

"Don't talk to me like that," he said coldly, his hands digging into my arms as he pulled me up off of the floor.

"Jacob, please," I pleaded as his hand rose again. "Please, I'm you wife for god's sake."

"And as my wife, you should know you place." He said, slapping me again.

I fell silent and closed my eyes, waiting for him to continue.

I had no idea how things had managed to get the way that they had. Our marriage was only three years old, and our lives had recently been blessed with the birth of our son only a year after we had gotten married. Everything had been fine, so what had I missed?

Suddenly, memories of Joel's birth came flooding back to my mind. Something didn't add up that day. I remember how excited I was when the doctor placed Joel in my arms, how much of a relief it was for me to know that my son was healthy and absolutely perfect. I remember reaching out for Jacob, urging him to sit down and visit with our newest family member. He was reluctant, looking down at Joel as if he was a disturbance rather than a symbol of our brand new family. He was even hesitant to hold Joel, only giving in after I managed to coax him into it.

I asked what was wrong. All I got was the shake of his head and a simple 'nothing.' Bull shit. Everything he said to me that day was bullshit.

"_Jacob, what's wrong?"_ I remembered asking him, only two weeks after we had brought Joel home.

"_Nothing Bella, I told you to stop asking me that."_

"_I don't believe you,"_ I said as I shut Joel's nursery room door. The last thing I had wanted was to wake him up due to a marital spat, his little ears didn't need to hear any of this.

_Really, so when did you decide to not trust me?" _Something about his voice had scared me something within the tone of his voice was purely angry and cold.

"_I didn't say I didn't,"_ I remember gulping as I backed up to the wall. I was cornered now, which only increased the panic that sat within me.

A dark laugh escaped his lips as he crept towards me, his hands balling up into fists as he went.

"_Then what are you getting at?"_

"_I was just wondering what is going on with you. You've been acting kind of strange ever since Joel was born."_

"_I'm fine Bella," he said as he approached me. "Don't bring it up again."_

"_Jake, what did I do?" I asked as soon as he started to turn away from me. "Why are you treating me like this?"_

"_Bella, I told you that I was fine and that you need to drop it!" The tone in his voice rose as he spoke._

"_You tell me what is going on with you and I will!"_

"_It's nothing," he said angrily as he walked towards me, his fingers digging into both of my shoulders._

"_Jake, stop that hurts." I groaned as his grip tightened._

"_Maybe you'll remember this, the next time you try to talk to me that way," he growled. He placed a violent and rough kiss on my lips before letting me go._

"_Where are you going?" I was almost afraid to ask, my hand absentmindedly rubbing the sore spot on my shoulder. _

"_Out," he said as he headed towards the stairs, not looking back at me._

_I stood silent against the wall, my __eyes watching him as he hurried down the stairs. Tears threatened to fall as I remained frozen in place. I didn't know what to do. He had never acted like that towards me before. Do I call someone? Do I try to confront him again?_

_Think of Joel_, I remembered telling myself. _Don't do anything that could risk getting you or your son hurt._

_Only seconds later I heard Jacob talking in the living room. His tone was completely opposite from the way he had been talking to me only moments before._

"_I know, I'm sorry I'm running late. I know darlin', I will be leaving soon…"_

That's how I found out about Emily, the icing on the cake. The last thing I needed after the violence between me and Jacob grew.

"Did you hear me?" Jacob grumbled, shaking me, literally, out of my troubling thoughts.

"N…No…"

"I'm going out; I will be back later on this evening." He lowered his hand and walked away from me, heading immediately for the coat closet. "Don't wait up for me, okay?"

His voice was suddenly sing-songy, and I knew exactly why. He was going out with Emily again.

_This could be my chance,_ my heart rate increased as the plan began to formulate in my head.

I didn't move or say a word as I watched Jacob get ready, stuffing his cell phone and keys into his jacket pockets before walking over to me again.

"I'll be back later okay? I love you Bella."

I stood completely still as he kissed me, my lips were clamped shut.

His finger traced my cheek before he turned away from me, heading out the door without a glance back.

_Go,_ my mind screamed as soon as the front door shut.

I immediately hurried into the kitchen and grabbed my cell phone off its changer, gripping it tightly in my hand, as I watched Jacob's truck back out of the driveway.

"Come on, please." I begged as I hit the send button, monotonous rings filling my ear.

"Hey it's Emmett, you've reached my voicemail…"

"Shit," I hissed and immediately disconnected. My eyes hurried through the directory in search of my second and last hope at finding help. I hit the send button for a second time, my eyes closed as I listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" A voice….a male, somewhat unfamiliar voice answered.

"Jasper, is that you? I need help, I need you to come get me. Joel and I are in danger. I will explain it all when you come…"

"Bella, Bella Swan? It's Edward."

_Oh my god, I had just completely unloaded everything on Alice's older brother, great._

"Edward, I'm sorry….is Alice there?"

"No, they went out. Is everything okay?"

_Well, you really don't have a choice. Help is help._

"No, it isn't." I said numbly, "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" I heard him shuffling around in the background, "Are you okay?"

"I am for now, but I'm not sure how long it's going to stay that way. I need to get out of here."

"Where are you?" He asked.

"112 Linden Road, it's in…"

"I know where it is, Alice and Jasper were looking for houses in that neighborhood. Stay there, I will be there in five minutes."

"Hurry," I said and hung up.

I didn't have much time. I hurried up the stairs and into Joel's room. A pained feeling ran through me as I eyed my little boy buried in his light blue "Transformers" comforter. This had nothing to do with him and I had absolutely no right to drag him into it. Now I was going to force him to pack his things and live a life on the lamb until we found a solution to keep his crazy father at bay.

"It will be okay baby," I whispered. "Everything will be okay."

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I began to leaf through his closet, pulling out a few outfits to last us a couple days until we formulated our next plan. I set the pile of clothes on the stairwell of the banister as I rushed into the master bedroom, immediately sliding the suitcase out from under the bed.

I had no time to think, as pulled random articles of clothing and necessities out of my closet and bathroom. I had no idea how much time we had, I didn't know where Jacob went.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

_Shit,_ I froze as Jacob' voice came from behind.

"Did you hear me?" His voice had returned to the dark and cold tone he had with me before.

"Yes I did," I did my best to hide the suitcase as I turned around slowly. "What are you doing home?"

"I forgot my cell phone," his eyes didn't move from me a he held up the small black phone in his hands. "Where are you going?"

I didn't know what to say, every reason for my packing got caught in my throat. Nothing I said was going to be what he wanted to hear, nothing he said was going to be good enough either.

"Answer me," he grumbled as he took a step towards me.

"I…I…"

"Were you leaving me?" He asked, the amount of anger that lay within his voice scared the living daylights out of me.

"No, I…"

"Don't lie to be Bella," he growled, his hand immediately striking me across my cheek.

A gasp escaped my lips as his hand impacted my face, the force behind it was a lot more powerful then any other time that he had hit me.

"What did you think you were doing, huh?" He asked as he grabbed onto my arm tightly and dragged me out of the room, "Is the life and the family that I provided for you not enough? Go look at your son and tell me that he isn't good enough for you."

"Leave him out of this Jacob," I said firmly as he shoved me into our son's bedroom doors. "This is between you and me."

"Then you tell me what you were doing? You tell me where you were going," he demanded.

I could have told him everything and took a chance at sparing any further pain that he could inflict on me. I could have said that I was terrified of him and that I couldn't take it anymore. I could have told him about my desperate call to Alice's charming, brother Edward and his plan to help me get out of here.

But I didn't.

"Answer me Bella."

"No."

That was all it took, that one little word sent him over the edge. He charged at me, and this time his fist met my face instead of the back of his hand. I flew backwards at the force impacted on my cheek, my feet stumbling backwards as they found the steps. I tried not to yell as I tumbled down the flight of stairs, the pain that shot through my face and my right shoulder was taking up enough of my concentration.

"Was our life not enough for you?" Jacob asked as he charged down the stairs after me.

"Hey asshole, I think that's enough!"

Jacob looked up as the front door opened quickly.

"Who in the hell are you?" He growled, remaining behind me.

"I was at you wedding dip shit," Edward slammed the door behind him. "I'm going to need you to step away from her."

"Or you'll do what?"

"I've already called the cops," Edward turned as the door opened again, "And some reinforcements."

"Emmett," I whispered from the floor.

_Thank god._

"Come here, Bella," Emmett beckoned. His usual playful smile was absent from his face as he took a few strides towards me, reaching his large hand out to help me up. "You take one step towards her and I will rip you apart."

"You can't take my family from me," Jacob sneered. "She's my wife."

"And she's practically my sister," Emmett said as he stood in front of me.

"That doesn't mean shit."

"Edward, help Bella get her stuff and get her and Joel out to the car." Emmett instructed, not taking his eyes off of Jacob.

"Bella, you're not going…" the air flew out of Jacob's lungs as he lunged at me, immediately meeting Emmett's strong hands.

"I told you don't take another step," Emmett shoved Jacob again. "Get her out of here Edward, now."

"Come on Bella," Edward's fingers grazed my arm gently.

I gasped as me touched me. It was the first time in months that I felt warm and comforted after someone touched me. My mouth hung open as I looked over at him, a pleading look rested within his emerald green eyes.

"We need to hurry, okay? Let's get your stuff and get you and your son out of here."

I only nodded as I leaned against him, my body still aching from my trip down the stairs. He held onto me tightly as we made our way up the stairs, providing me with a sense of security and the idea of hope flickered within me again.

"I have some things together already," I said quietly. "It's on my bed."

"Go get Joel and meet me back here, okay? Do not go back downstairs without me."

I nodded and watched as he hurried down the hall and disappeared into the master bedroom.

_God, this is such a mess._

I carefully made my way into Joel's room, moving slowly as I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He stirred a little, but his little eyes never opened. I grabbed a throw blanket off of his bed and wrapped it around him, as well as I could with just one hand.

"Ready?" Edward asked, appearing in the doorway with my suitcase in hand.

"Yes," I said as I pressed my son to me tightly.

"Okay," Edward sighed as we reached the top of the stairs. "He is going to yell, but don't look back at him. We need to hurry down the stairs and get out to the car as soon as we can. Are you ready?"

I nodded again, and with one quick decision we were off. Our feet moved together as we hurried down the stairs, our eyes shooting around the living room for any sign of Jake. Crashing noise and yelling were heard from the kitchen. Whatever was going on, it sounded like Emmett was winning.

"What about Emmett?" I asked as Edward pulled the front door open.

"He'll be fine, let's go."

I didn't have it in me to protest; I just pressed my lips together tightly and hurried out the front door. Edward's 2009 Silver C30 Mitalic at parked on the curb, the lights flashing as he unlocked the car from the keypad.

"Is he okay?" Edward asked, watching as I gently lay my son down across the spacious back seat of the vehicle.

"He's perfect," my voice faltered as I spoke. "He's absolutely perfect."

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Edward frowned as he watched the tears begin to fall down my cheeks, his fingers rubbing my shoulder gently.

I winced as he touched the spot the Jacob had grabbed me in earlier that evening, causing an immediate look of worry to wash over his face.

"How can you say that?" I managed to say through the sobs that began to shake my body.

"Because I know it will," he whispered, surprising me as he wrapped me in a hug. "Life throws curve balls at you sometimes, Bella. But you'll make it through this, you are too strong to not make it."

"Thank you," I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder, letting him hold me.

"Okay guys, let's get out of here." Emmett huffed as he hurried down the front lawn.

"Em, you're bleeding…"

"I'm okay," he said as he popped the passenger door open. "I only let him get away from me once."

"Where is he?" Edward asked as he let go of me, his hands immediately reaching for the back passenger door.

"He'll wake up soon," Emmett said as he climbed inside the car. "We better get out of here before he does."

I paused as Edward lead me around the other side of the car, taking one last look at my house. It stood tall in the darkness, it's strong structure had reminded me of our wedding vows at one point. Now it just stood for a lie, a façade of something that used to be.

Edward gave me a reassuring nod before shutting the door and scrambling into the drivers seat.

_You can do it Bella. Remember, you're too strong not too._

_._


	2. The Morning After

"_Where did you think you were going Bella?" Jacob asked, his eyes almost glowing with anger as he stared at me through the darkness._

_**Jacob.**__ I thought as the words got stuck in my throat. __**How did he find me?**_

"_You didn't honestly think that you could get away from me did you?"_

_I couldn't say anything. I only shook my head as my feet began to move backwards, blindly leading my body deeper into the room. I wanted to answer, to say something so he wouldn't get any angrier than he was already._

"_Answer me damn it," Jacob growled, taking slow and heavy steps towards me._

"_I…I…"_

"_You're going to have to do better than that sweetie," he said, causing me to wince as he grabbed my arms with his strong hands._

"_I…I…I didn't want this," I finally managed to choke out._

"_Well we can't get what we want, now can we?" His fingers were starting to dig into my arms harder now as he guided me backwards. "I didn't want you to take my son from me. He is MY son too Bella, don't you ever fucking forget that."_

_**How could I?**__I thought numbly as my back met the wall, __**I think it's funny that you wanted absolutely nothing to do with him when he was born.**_

"_I thought I told you not to try anything too," his voice was dark and rough as he spoke._

_I closed my eyes as his face came closer to mine, placing a rough kiss on my lips. I stood absolutely still, deciding it was best to let him have him have his way. He didn't like that._

"_What's wrong Bells? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" He hissed, his hand leaving my arm only to meet my face. "First you try to leave and now you won't even try to make it up to me?"_

"_I'm sorry Jake," I blubbered as tears began to slide down my now bruised cheeks. "I am so sorry."_

"_Then why did you do this? Why did you decide to run?" The darkness in his voice struck a new sense of fear in my heart. "Why did you have to make this so hard for our family?"_

"_Family," I gulped._

_**Where was Joel? Where was my son?**_

"_Jake…I…"_

"_You need to understand," he growled as he shoved me, sending my body flying to the ground._

"_Jake, pleas don't do this." I cried as he stood over me, his fingers working at undoing his belt._

"_Maybe I wouldn't have to if you knew what would happen if you tried again."_

"_I swear to you Jacob, this will never happen again."_

"_Damn right it won't," he growled and lunged towards me…_

"Jacob no, please leave me alone!!" My eyes shot open as the outburst escaped my lips.

My eyes shot open to an unfamiliar and rather dark room.

_Where was he?_ My eyes darted around the room as they searched for Jacob.

I slowly lifted the blanket off of me as I sat up. There was something oddly familiar about this room.

Through the darkness I could make out some of the more familiar items that were scattered on the desk and dresser against the far end of the room. There were playbills from some of Alice's favorite Broadway shows (Jasper took her to one every year for her birthday,) various awards that she had won during college. All art awards of course, mostly theater and theater production.

There were also pictures, some with me in them. Some were of me and Alice, stretching from our college years to only a week or so ago. And of course the one with me, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie in it was dead center. It was my wedding picture. Jacob and I looked so happy.

_God what happened?_

My thoughts drifted away from the dark events of the night before as I stared at the other figure in the picture. I hadn't noticed him before. Edward stood next to Alice, his arm casually draped over her shoulder. He was smiling too as he embraced his sister. He was pulling off the black tux he was wearing well. His skinny, yet well built body was still noticeable under the layers of fabric.

_Come on Bella. Focus. You have a family crisis at hand here. _

"Family," I whispered as my eyes grew wide. "Joel!"

I pushed the rest of the blanket off of me as I hurried out of Alice's bed. The panic rose within me as I entered the hallway. I had forgotten at how huge the Cullen's house was. The hallway was quiet too; the only sound I heard was my own heavy breathing.

"Okay calm down," I breathed. "He has to be here somewhere."

I quickly started down one end of the hallway, relieved to find most of the doors open. Most were still full of things that I recognized. Carlisle's study, his and Esme's bedroom, the home theater room…Everything was the same.

"Bella, are you alright?"

My feet came to a screeching halt as a familiar, and somewhat comforting voice reached my ears. I turned slowly to see Edward standing in the doorway of his room, his eyes wide and alert. I probably looked like an escaped mental patient from the institution as I stood there, my hair all a mess and my clothes completely matted.

"Where is Joel?" I asked.

"Emmett has him," he frowned as he looked me over. "They are in the guest room."

I didn't say anything as I turned away from him and hurried down the hallway. The guest bedroom sat at the end of the long hallway, nestled in a corner with a perfect view of the forest that the large house was nestled into.

"Bella, he's okay." Edward said as he followed behind me. "Emmett hasn't left his side since we got here."

"I need to see him," I said urgently as I pushed the door open.

_Oh thank god._ The feeling of relief shot through me as my eyes fell onto my son.

Emmett sat propped up against the large bed frame with Joel nestled into his side, wrapped in Emmett's strong arms. They were both asleep atop the large mattress, several board games and coloring books surrounding them.

"I told you he was okay," Edward whispered as he stood behind me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I just woke up in such a panic, and when I didn't see him right there…"

"…You had to go find him, I know." Edward offered me a supportive smile, his hand reaching out to rub my shoulder.

I shifted my body slightly as his hand reached out, his elegant fingers reached only air. He tried not to frown as he tucked his arms back at his side.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence that had fallen upon us. "Alice and Jasper got up early to get to the store before you or Joel woke up."

I only nodded and let Edward lead me back out in the hallway, my gaze shifting behind us so I could get one more look at my son. One more look to make absolutely sure he's okay.

The two of us remained silent as we descended down the stairwell and into the main part of the first floor. A few lights were on in various rooms as we walked through the heart of the house towards the large kitchen that sat at the back end of the house.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked, glancing into the various rooms as we passed.

"They're getting some things for the two of you. There wasn't much in that bag that you packed and they just wanted to make sure that you guys were comfortable while you were here."

"We aren't staying here," I said, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob knows where your parents live Edward, he will come looking eventually."

"The cops showed up at the house only minutes after we left Bella. Carlisle checked with your father to make sure Jacob was apprehended."

"Apprehended," I said quietly as I shook my head. "God that sounds so sad."

"It's going to be fine Bella," he walked towards me slowly.

"How can you say that?" I whispered as I sank onto one of the stools that sat next to the island counter, tears threatened to fall again. "This is all falling apart."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," he came up beside me at sat on the vacant stool to my right.

"It's alright," I sniffled. "I'm a total train wreck right now, and you have the unfortunate circumstance of dealing with me."

"I'm not dealing with you Bella." I could have sworn that he seemed almost angry with what I had just said to him. "I don't deal with anyone. I'm here to help because I care."

"You barely know me."

"I know you enough," he said as he sat down beside me. "Besides, any good friend of my little sister is a friend of mine."

"Why are you so nice?" I didn't mean to sound annoyed, I just didn't feel like I could trust anyone right now. Regardless of how much I wanted to trust him, I couldn't. Jacob used to be a saint too.

"It's not really something I think about Bella. Alice and I were always raised to do what we can to help better a situation. Our parents always put their needs aside to help us, and I guess it was just natural for us to learn and do the same."

"Well thank you for all that you've done," I said as I stood up quickly. "But I think I'm going to get out of here after Joel wakes up."

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be out on your own. Jake's been arrested sure, but I don't know how they will hold him." Edward hurried after me as I started down the hallway of the Cullen home, "Can you stop for just a minute please? You don't need to run right now."

I stopped just short of Alice's bedroom as I felt a hand grasp my arm. The feeling of panic immediately rose within me again as I turned around quickly, my hands immediately pressing my free hand against his chest.

"Don't you dare touch me like that," I warned as I managed to create some space between us.

"Bella…I'm sorry…I was just trying to talk to you for a minute," he paused as he closed his eyes for just a moment in an effort to regain his thoughts. "I just didn't want you to leave; I wouldn't feel right if you did."

I stared at him, my lips remaining clamped tightly together as I waited for my heart rate to slow down. What he was saying seemed to be genuine. His eyes were darting around nervously and he wasn't fidgeting at all. I didn't know what to think honesty.

I wanted to believe him, and I felt bad for not doing so. I just couldn't allow myself to trust that easily. I hadn't seen Edward since a year before the wedding, and then the night of the reception. I had no idea what he did in his spare time, what his habits or his interests were. I didn't know how he was towards women, or what his attentions were. It made me feel terrible, that the entire trauma that Jake had put me through had led to this…the inability to trust my best friends' family.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said quietly, bowing his head in defeat.

"It's okay," I bet he could hear the disbelief that sat heavy within my voice. "I'm just going to go back and lay down. I won't leave okay?"

"I don't want to hold you here Bella, that's not the reason you're here. If you want to go, feel free. Just know that we're all…"

"I'm going to stay," I decided, "For a little while anyway. I can't guarantee anything permanent, but I think it would be a good idea if we stayed. We would be safe here, not to mention the fact that we would have the best company that anyone could ask for."

"Hey Bella," he spoke as soon as I turned back around. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."


	3. Close Contact

"_Hey Bella," he spoke as soon as I turned back around. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."_

"How can you be so sure?" I whispered, standing with my back to him sill.

I wanted so much to believe that everything would be okay, just as Edward was saying to me. But simple notions like that made me feel immature and slightly out of my mind. Things like this were never just 'okay', they took years before the memories of situations like this even began to fade.

"I can't say I know this for sure," he said, his velvety voice bringing me out of my troubled thoughts. "But I will tell you this….you are surrounded by people that care a lot about you and won't let anything happen to you."

"Edward, you can't say things like that though…" I paused as I turned around too quickly, causing the tension that had been building up in my neck to drift down into my shoulder. Pain shot from my neck and immediately traveled down my arm.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, a worried look crossed his face as he took a few cautious steps towards me.

"I'm fine," I said quickly as my left hand gripped my right shoulder. The pain that was shooting down my arm bore many memories of the abuse I had received from my estranged husband.

"You're hurt," he frowned.

"It's nothing," I said as I took a step back from him. "It's probably just from carrying Joel around; he's been getting pretty heavy."

"Let me take a look at it, I'll be careful."

"What are you, a doctor?" I scoffed.

"Actually I am," he said, managing a smile. "I guess you could say that I followed in my fathers footsteps."

"I kind of had a feeling, you always had that interest in it."

_A doctor,_ I thought as the wheels in my head began to turn, _A handsome and kind doctor._

"It's probably just a pulled muscle," I said as I let my hand drop from my shoulder. "I'll put a hot towel on it, which should make the pain stop."

"Okay," he said, hesitating with each step that he took away from me. "It's all up to you. if it keeps bothering you, I would like to get an x-ray at least."

I only nodded. I could by the look on his face that he felt guilty, that he had overstepped the boundaries that my paranoid mind had lay.

_He's just trying to help Bella; the man's a doctor for Christ sake. He doesn't have to see anything else but your shoulder. Just let the man help…_

"Edward, wait." I spoke quickly as his body began to turn away from me.

He didn't say a word as he turned around slowly, the guilty look continued to darken his usually striking features.

"I'm sorry," I said as I bowed my head in embarrassment, "This whole thing has got me kind of nervous. I know you are only trying to help. I mean you'll just take a look at it right?"

His lips pressed together for just a moment as he struggled to suppress any comments about what I just said.

"Just your shoulder," he said finally. "Come into the bathroom so I can get some better light."

I nodded and remained quiet as I followed him into the master bedroom of the Cullen house. He didn't look back at me as we walked through Carlisle and Emse's bedroom and into the large, marble floored bathroom. The dim light that spread through the room as Edward flicked on the light switch on provided a somewhat intimate environment.

I felt my hear rate increase dramatically as I froze in the entranceway. I wasn't sure that going into a dark room with a man I barely knew, was a good idea.

"It's okay Bella," Edward said calmly as he flicked on another light. "Just relax."

_Much easier said than done,_ I thought as I slowly moved into the bathroom.

"It's alright," he said, his voice smooth and calm. "Just have a seat and I'll take a quick look."

"Thank you Edward," I said quietly, my eyes never leaving his as I walked around him and sat down on the edge of the whirlpool tub.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

I sucked in my breath as he sat sown next to me, his fingers gently brushing my injured shoulder.

"Breath Bella," he whispered gently, "You have to remember to breathe or you'll pass out."

"I'm sorry," I said as I released the air from my lungs, "This is kind of hard for me."

"I know," he said as his fingers gently moved the fabric of my shirt collar aside, "If at any point you feel uncomfortable just let me know."

_I think I've already reached that point,_ I thought as a feeling of panic rose within me.

I really needed to get a grip. I was going to turn into a basket case if I kept this up. I had nothing to worry about. Edward was my best friend's brother and he was probably the nicest person I had ever met. He was also completely uninterested…he was just trying to help.

"God Bella," he gasped as he gently slid the fabric of my t-shirt off of my shoulder, "What did he do to you?"

"Now you know why I turned you down the first time."

No one had ever seen the bruises that were left from Jacob's outbursts, and I now felt extremely vulnerable now that someone had. I didn't have the heart to tell him that there were similar markings all over the rest of my body.

"It looks worse than it is," I said as I struggled to pull the fabric over the bruises.

"Bella stop," he said as he rested his hand on top of mine.

I winced at his touch at first, half expecting force to come from his embrace. But nothing else came, nothing but a slightly tingling sensation that erupted every time his finger tips met my skin.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You can leave the shirt there. At least let me just make sure there's no major damage. You're going to feel me press a little, and there might be some pain. Whenever you feel that pain, you need to tell me okay?"

"Okay," I said quietly, letting my muscles relax.

There was something about Edward that allowed me to let go of my terrified feelings and calm down. He was so patient, so calm and gentle. He didn't get angry at me when I became jumpy, nor did he make any sort of sudden movements. Yet through his calm demeanor, I could still tell there was something bothering him.

I turned my head slightly as his fingers began to press on various parts of my shoulder. He was purely focused on what he was doing, his eyes not looking away as he continued to exam my shoulder. There was a hint of pain the rested in his eyes though, a reaction to the bruises that were exposed to him. I couldn't blame him, they weren't easy to carry either. I couldn't wear anything that I would normally consider appealing and I couldn't remember the last time I looked in a full length mirror.

"Right there," I groaned as a sharp pain erupted from the spot that he pressed on, "That hurts like hell."

"You smacked it pretty good," he sighed, "It looks like it's just a deep bruise."

"Good to know that book shelves don't do that much damage," I muttered.

"Bella how many other injuries do you have like the one on your shoulder?"

_Plenty, _I thought.

"Edward look, I thought we were just going to look at my shoulder?" I said, turning around so I could face him.

"You could have an injury Bella, one that could be more serious than just a bruise. We should make sure you're okay. We don't have to do it now, but least let me schedule an appointment for you at my office. I just want to make sure you're okay for your and for Joel's sake."

"You had to play the son card, huh?" I smiled slightly.

"What can I say? I knew it was the only way you would say yes."

"That's dirty Cullen."

"Sorry, I won't let it happen again." He smiled at me warmly.

It was odd. Almost like the ugly and horrible situations I had been placed in drifted away as I stared into his beautiful green eyes.

"I'll make a deal with you." I said, still unable to look away. "I'll let you take a look at me, as long as you leave everyone in the dark about what you find. I will tell those who need to know on my own accord."

"I'll accept, but on one condition of my own."

_Ah, there's a condition._

"You have to tell Charlie at least," he rose a hand quickly as I opened my mouth I protest. "He's your father Bella. He's worried, and he's a great resource to make sure that we keep an eye on Jacob and make sure you both are safe."

"Edward, I can't. I…"

"Bella, please… I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable but there are some things that you'd need to do to make sure all of this is handled properly."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to show you all of this?"

"I know Bella," he let out a heavy sigh before continuing, "I know the thought of this sounds unpleasant but life is full of situations like that. And I know you've managed to put as much trust in me as you can, but I know I can only help so much."

"You didn't have to. You just had the unfortunate circumstance of being the one who picked up the phone when I called."

"Bella, please don't think of it like that. I'm glad I was there when you called, if I wasn't….god knows what would have happened to you."

"I just don't want to be exposed okay?" I interjected in an effort to divert the situation to that dark night.

"I know. And because of that, some of this process might be a little difficult to deal with. But just think, the sooner you get it over with the sooner you won't have to worry about it anymore." He paused as a thought crossed his mind, "Would it be easier if I went with you?"

I stared at him for a moment, deciding on whether to be honest or not. Being honest would show my vulnerability, and I wasn't sure I could afford to do that right now or not.

"You can say no," he offered, taking note of the panicked expression I wore on my face.

"I would actually like it if you did." I managed to say, letting out a burst of air as I spoke.

"Okay," he said as he managed a smile. "Well why don't we get it over with since the munchkin is still asleep? That way it is all done, and you'll get to spend the whole rest of the day with him. Plus, I know that Charlie will want to see you."

_Time to face the music I guess._

"Okay," I said quietly.

Edward only nodded, standing up before extending his long and slender hand towards me.

"Edward, thank you." I said as I rested my hand in his, doing my best to ignore the spark that ignited every time I touched him.

"Bella it's my pleasure…believe me. I'll do everything I can to help you out."

"You've done enough already," I smiled as he helped me out.

"And I'm not done," he nodded and made his way down the stairwell.

I took my time getting downstairs; taking a moment to check on my son once more before joining Edward by the front door. I didn't say much to him on our way to the car, and continued to remain silent on the way across town to Edward's office. He attempted to make small talk after a few miles of silence, doing his best to continue to ease my nerves as well as brief me on what was going to go on.

Apparently Edward had struck a deal with Charlie when they had first talked about my spat with Jacob. He would get me to come in for an appointment if Charlie would meet us outside of the office. He seemed to have it all taken care of which should be comforting, but in a way it scared me.

I had no idea what Edward's intentions were, and the more I thought about it the more I began to speculate. Not to say that Edward was a bad guy by any means, I just couldn't bring myself to trust anyone right now.

_I had to trust him now though, I can't do this alone._

"You okay?" Edward asked, picking up on the troubled thoughts that were circling in my head.

"I'm fine," I said, letting out a sigh as I spoke. "Just trying to let my mind catch up with things, it's just a little too much input all at once."

"It'll all work itself out," he smiled at me as he pulled his car into a small parking lot just off of the main street that ran through the heart of Forks.

"I know, I just wish it would hurry up." I leaned forward in my seat as I peered out the window, "How long have you had your own practice?"

"Well it's not completely mine," he said as we undid our seatbelts and climbed out of the car. "It's Carlisle's practice, he just brought me on. I'll take over it one day, but for now…well its good start at any rate."

"I'd say so. God, I can't believe you're a doctor now! You were half way through med school the last time I saw you." I cast my gaze down to the ground as I realized the reason why. "I'm sorry, I should have done more to stay in contact with you and Alice for that matter."

"Well it's kind of hard to do that when you had someone as controlling as Jacob to deal with," Edward's voice tapered off to silence as he watched me wince as he spoke Jacob's name.

I hated that feeling. Every time Jake's name was said or referenced in any way, the strong feeling of fear would set in. It never sat well as it mixed with the embarrassment of being in that situation. Everyone said I was strong, but it was so hard to believe when I had allowed all of this to happen to me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no it's okay." I said quickly, hardly believing what I was saying.

"It will be," he smiled before pulling the large glass door open and motioning for me to head inside of the office.

The Cullen's office was quiet, not another person in the room but me and Edward.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly as I looked around the dimly lit office.

"I paged him right before we left, he should be here any minute now."

I only nodded as the words got stuck in my throat as I began to feel sweat beading on my forehead.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked, switching on the main light switch to the office.

The sudden flash of light only brought the panic attack on quicker, my nerves seeming to jump as soon as light filled the room.

"Bella…"

I couldn't say anything as the air moved in and out of my lungs in deep and heavy breathes. My eyes grew wide as I stared at him.

"Bella come on, stay with me." Edward rushed to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist in an effort to keep me upright. "Come on, try to calm down."

"I…I'm sorry…" I breathed as I closed my eyes, "I shouldn't…"

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered, gently leading me to one of the waiting chairs that rested against the wall. "Just relax, everything thing is going to be fine."

"Bella, Edward, what's going on?"

I looked up as Charlie burst through the double glass doors of the office building, a look of worry rested on his face.

"Nothing Charlie, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy that's all." I offered him a smile but received nothing back in return. "What's wrong?"

"Jacob Black just posted bail," Charlie said, his voice ice cold.

"He did what?" I asked, gripping the chair handles tightly as I felt the panicked feeling return.

"I just got a call on the way here…that's what took me so long. Apparently he knew someone with some pretty deep pockets…"

"Emily," I whispered, "Oh god...Joel. Edward…We need to go….now."


End file.
